1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to speaker cabinets, and more particularly relates to speaker cabinets of the type having more than one speaker positioned therein and being provided with means that allow the sounds emanating from the speakers to mix prior to discharge of the sound by a horn member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure revealed that patent protection has been secured for a number of differing speaker cabinet designs.
The speaker systems of the prior art evidence a trend toward better and better designs. The goal of inventors in the art has been to reduce sound distortions, although it is understood that a perfect reproduction of sound may not be attainable. The many inventive efforts made in this field have nevertheless improved the sound reproduction capabilities of speakers to advanced states.
Most of the progress that has heretofore occured in the art, however, has been incremental in nature. Small design changes have been made which have had a beneficial impact on the art, but a breakthrough which would enable the art to post a major advance has eluded those skilled in the art.